shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hardboiled Assasin
"You'll never see her comming." Sueria Aeon Shepard was born inthe streets of the great megatropolises covering Earth. When she was sixteen, a gang called The Triple Six Blue Gang attacked home only to slaughter her family. The Blues committed unspeakable acts on to her and left her for dead. Sueria lost her innocence and became a cold hearted killer. With her new attitude she later joined the Blue's rival gang The Tenth Street Gang and murdered every member or supporter of the Blues. Sueria later became tired of the gang life, so she escaped that life and wanted to start a new by enlisting with the military a few years later. Sueria's new goal in life is she no longer wished to be a victim. Throughout Sueria's career in the military, she held fast to one basic rule: get the job done. Her ability to instantly kill her enemies with a Sniper Riffle is legendary. She's been called cold, calculating, and brutal by her peers. Her reputation for ruthless efficiency makes her fellow soldiers wary of you. But when failure is not an option, the military know they can rely on her. She became known as the Hardboilded Assasin. At one time Sueria sent 3/4ths of her unit to its death and murdered surrendering batarians on Torfan. Though many disagree with her actions all can't deny how effective she is. Sueria graduated the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program (service no. 5923-AC-2826), and is assigned to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer to Captain Anderson. Shepard later becomes the first human to join the Spectres, an elite special task force for the Citadel Council. Sueria Xen Shepard is voiced by Jennifer Hale, 'Mass Effect 1' 'Infiltrator Talents: ' *'Pistols'- 8 *'Shotguns'- 8 *'Assault Rifles'- 8 *'Sniper Rifles'- 8 *'Combat Armor'- 8 *'First Aid'- 8 *'Assault Training'- 8 *'Fittness'- 8 *'Electronics'- 0 *'Shock Trooper'- 12 *'Charm'- 12 *'Intimidate'- 8 *'Spectre Training-' 12 'Equipment and Arsenal' Armor of choice- Explorer Class Medium Armor or Phoenix Medium Grade Armor 'Major Mass E'ffect 1 choices made: Placement Mass Effect 2 Identity code: 963.VF1.K9E.W5W.QCJ.14W.1WB.A11.CM1.917.AG7.328 'Talents:' *'Disruptor Ammo'- 'Squad Disruptor Ammo- '''Ranked 4 *'Cryo Ammo''- ''Squad Cryo Ammo- Ranked 4 *Tactical Cloak- Assassination Cloak- Ranked 4 *Incendiary Ammo-''' Rank 0 *'AI Hacking- '''Rank 0 *'Operative- Assasin- Ranked 4 *Armor Peircing Ammo'- '''Tungsten Ammo- '''Ranked 4 'ME2 Equipment and Arsenal-' Placement. = '''N7 Iria Armor' Placement. Parts-''' *'''Head: Umbra Visor- Increases power damage by 5% *'Helmet in space: Recon Hood'- Increases weapon damage by 5% *''Body: Capacitor Chestplate'- Reduces delay before shields start recharging by 10% *''Shoulders: '''Amplifier Plates'- Increases power damage by 5% *''Arms: '''Kestrel Arm Sheathing'- Increases weapon damage by 3%, Increases shields by 3%, Increases melee damage by 10% *'Legs: Life Support Webbing'''- Increases spare heavy weapon ammo by 10% *'Colors: '''Main body is white, with bright red details and light gray camo. = 'Major Mass Effect 2 choices made' Following the worst possible playthrough. Keep Jack and Morinth alive to fight them later in ME3. = 'Mass Effect 3' '''Identity code:' 963.VF5.CEE.W5W.QCJ.1GW.1WB.A11.CM1.917.AG6.328 'Talents:' 'ME3 Equipment and Arsenal-' In construction. N7 Nemesis Armor-''' In construction. 'Parts-' *''Head'': Delumcore Overlay (In feild) - Increase weapon damage by 10% and headshot damage by 5% *Head: Recon Hood (In Space) - Increases weapon by 10% *''Body: ''Armax Arsenal'''- Increase recharge damage by 10% *''Shoulders: Hahne-Kedar- Increase weapon damage by 10% *''Arms: 'Rosenkov Materials'- Increase power recharge speed by 10% *''Legs: ''Armax Arsenal- Increase ammo capacity by 10% *Colors: Main body is black, with black details, with a turq stripes and magenta lights . 'Major Mass Effect 3 choices made' Renegade only. Destroy the Quarians and ruin the cure for the Krogans. The only paragon choices to be made will be on romancing Samantha Traynor. . 'Trivia and notes:' * There are two versions of Sueria. The other is named Sueria "Xen" Shepard. *The name and look of Sueria's ME2 armor comes from Iria the bounty hunter in the Zeiram movie series. * In ME3 her armor colors are based on Black Convoy/Nemesis Prime from Transformers. * I'm having a bitch of a hard time finding the Explorer armor in a medium class in ME1. * Sueria creation started out form a concept from a obscure character I created named Atrosita Shepard. I liked the character so much that I made her into her own character with a unique name and look. * Though Sueria is an understudy of Atrosita. She evovlved into having an identity of her own when I decided she would have a more neutral opinion on the universe. Which is why her origin was changed to being an Earthborn instead of being a Colonist. But her origin of being raped and family being killed still remained in her origin. * I'm implying that she was raped by the Batarians. Which is her explanation as to why she's so cold hearted. Along with dispising the Batarians. Which was rewritten as a rival gang of the Tenth Street Reds. * Sueria Aeon Shepard is the only Shepard I made to have a middle name. *Origianlly Sueria's middle name was Xen. But with the play of the Xbox lettering system I was able to sqeeze a extra letter into her middle name to make it Aeon. * Though she doesn't use the Avalanche much, the idea for Sueria be equiped with one is the symbolize how cold hearted a personality she is. Same reason why her weapons in ME1 are equiped with Cryo and Snowblind Rounds. * In Mass Effect 1 her squad of choice will be Garrus and Kaidan. It's to imply theirs somekind of love tirangle since Sueria will romance Kaidan in the first game and will romance Garrus in the second, who will die in the Suicide Mission. In ME1 they both wear the Mecenary. I haven't decided if she is to romance with James Vega, the new human in Mass Effect 3. * Sueria's extreme methods she apply in her missions makes her a borderline terrorist. Which makes her a perfect fit with Cerberus. * The reason why I made Gianna Parasini Sueria's arch rival is because they kind of look alike and the whole conversation they had in where Sueria would tell Gianna she didn't like her was comical. *To enforce the idea that Sueria is a great leader in Mass Effect 1 her Unity ability is the highest among my Shepards. In Mass Effect 2 her ammo powers were designed to be used by the entire squad. Accept for Armor Peircing. In Mass Effect 3 I look to micromanage her abilities to fit on supporting the squad. *In Mass Effect 2 her Squad of choice is Kasumi and Thane, Kasumi will be in her loyalty colors and Thane will be in his DLC outift. These two have been chosen for their assasin like traits. The fact that they both have red colors is a definet bonus. *Originaly, Sueria's origin was a Collonist. With the info as follows. Sueria Aeon Shepard was born and raised on the planet Mindoir, in a small border colony in the Attican Traverse. *I decided it would be best to make Sueria's origin to be Earhtborn. Since Ivan is already a Colonist/ Ruthless and I didn't want another character with the same origin combination. Plus I do not have a pure renegade using the Earthbound origin. = 'Gallery' 0627120236.jpg 0815121911.jpg 0629120400.jpg N7 Shadow Infiltrator MP.png Xen.jpg Want to see more of my art. Check it out here. shumworld.deviantart.com